Moments
by WillowQuill6
Summary: A Fremione Songfic. The night before Hermione has to leave to search for Horcruxes, Fred tries to express his love for her. Based on the song Moments by One Direction. Rated M for mild smut.


_Shut the door… turn the light off. _

_I wanna be with you, I wanna feel your love._

Hermione had been staying at the Burrow for most of the summer. It was the night before she was to leave with Harry and Ron on their search for Horcruxes.

Fred found Hermione sitting on her bed, staring out the window at the stars twinkling in the sky. The past few months had passed in a wonderful bliss, he had finally made the girl of his dreams his own. Of course, he knew she was leaving and there was a possibility he would not see her again, but that didn't stop them from being together.

_I wanna lay beside you, I cannot hide this, even though I try._

"Hermione," Fred said softly, shutting the door behind him as he moved to sit beside Hermione. Hermione turned to rest her head on Fred's shoulder, he could tell she had been crying.

"Fred… I don't know what I'm going to do when I'm not going to be able to see you every day." Hermione sobbed, trying to hold back another break down of tears.

_Heart beats harder, time escapes me. _

"That's not going to happen Hermione, not as long as I can help it." Fred lifted Hermione's chin and gazed into her chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes flickered down to his lips and then back to meet his eyes. Fred knew what he wanted to happen, but he didn't want to take advantage of Hermione in her emotional state.

_Trembling hands touch skin, it makes this harder._

_And the tears stream down my face._

Slowly, Fred cupped Hermione's face in his hands and brushed her lips with his for only a second. Still holding her, he closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, nerves taking control as his breath trembled. He looked up to find Hermione with a tear rolling down her flushed cheek.

_If we could only have this life for one more day. _

_If we could only turn back time._

"Hermione…" Fred began, but Hermione cover his mouth with her hand, shaking her head slowly.

"Fred, you have no idea as to how much these last few months mean to me," She said softly, not daring to break her gaze with him. "I just wish we had realised sooner, so we could've had more time together… before I have to-" She broke off in a sob, her head falling and burying itself against Fred.

_You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be._

"Hermione," Fred said, trying his best to pull Hermione up to his eye level. "Hermione, listen to me." Hermione reluctantly gave in, looking up at Fred as her eyes filled with tears.

_My love, my heart, is breathing for this moment in time._

For a while they sat, Fred cradling Hermione in his arms and slowly rocking back and forth. He didn't want to leave her alone, he didn't want to leave her ever.

_I'll find the words to say, before you leave me today._

"Hermione," Fred began after clearing his throat, still holding her against his chest. "Whenever I'm with you, you make me feel so alive. There is not one thing about you that I don't adore, and I know we haven't been together that long but we've been friends for over six years, and I think that counts for something." He paused, and exhaled, his breath shuddering.

"You mean more to me than anything and anyone else in my life, and I will not stop until I make you feel the same way about me that I do about you and I'll be damned if I lose you without telling you that I love you, Hermione Granger. I love you." Hermione bolted upright, breathing quickly. That was the first time he had said those three words. Those three little words that were now making Hermione's heart beat so fast and her stomach full of butterflies.

She slowly raised her head from its position of staring at the bed sheets and locked onto Fred's eyes. She could see the love, the tenderness in them and suddenly she wasn't scared anymore.

"I love you Fred Weasley." Was all she could get out before Fred's lips came crashing down on her own. She lay down on the bed, not breaking their kiss, pulling him down on top of her.

_Close the door, throw the key._

_Don't wanna be reminded, don't wanna be seen._

She ran her fingers through Fred's hair, pulling him as close to her as she possibly could. Fred slid his hands down to her waist, and only when they needed air did they pull apart. The tension in the air was as thick as chocolate, both of their breathing full of nerves as they gazed hungrily into each other's eyes.

_Don't wanna be without you, my judgements clouded like tonight's sky._

Hermione knew Fred's intentions, and he knew she understood by the look in her eyes. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt, as she did the same to him. He slid his hands over the smooth skin beneath her blouse, before removing in completely, discarding his own at the same time.

Hermione's gaze moved to his chest and, biting her lip, removed her skirt and underwear as Fred removed his pants and boxers.

_Hands are silent, voices numb. Try to scream out my lungs, it makes this harder._

They lay together in an ecstasy of passion, their hands exploring each other's bodies. Fred, pulling his lips from hers, whispered in her ear,

"We don't have to do this, not if you're not ready." His eyes locked onto hers and she bit her lip and nodded.

"I'm ready Fred."

He positioned himself at her entrance but was hesitant. "You're sure about this? There's no going back." She nodded quickly, pulling him down on top of her and crashed their lips together. Fred thrust down and Hermione cried out in pain. Fred stayed inside her, allowing her to adjust, all the while whispering how sorry he was in her ear for causing her pain. At her consent, he began moving in and out slowly so as not to cause her any more pain.

He felt her nails digging into his back as she arched her back. She let out a moan, crying out as she screamed Fred's name. He kissed her forehead, knowing she was nearly there. When her eyes met his, they both knew right then how much they loved each other, a love that couldn't be conveyed through words.

They both reached their climax at the same time, and Fred fell down next to Hermione on the bed, both breathing hard. For a few moments, they lay in silence, not breaking their eyes apart from each other.

_And the tears stream down my face._

"I love you Hermione." Fred's voice was almost inaudible, and a single tear slid down Hermione's cheek.

"I love you too, Fred." Hermione pulled him towards him in an embrace, their lips and bodies locked together.

_Flashes left in my mind, going back to the time._

Hermione's mind filled with images from their childhood together. The first time they met on the train, the times where both Fred and George would play a prank and Fred would look at her with a guilty look on his face.

_Playing games in the street, kicking balls with my feet. _

The times where Hermione would sit beneath the tree in the yard, watching as he would play Quidditch with his family. She would try not to let him catch her staring, but more than once, he would catch her eye and wink.

_There's a numb in my toes standing close to the edge._

_There's a pile of my clothes at the end of your bed._

The night they ran into each other by accident, sitting next to the pond outside The Burrow and talking well into the night. Their romantic moments with each other, trying not to let the others know they were together.

_As I feel myself fall, make a joke of it all._

She pulled away from Fred and closed her eyes, trying not to let herself cry. He sensed her getting emotional and pulled her in close, holding her against his chest and his chin resting upon her head.

_You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be._

_My love, my heart, is breathing for this moment in time._

"I know you're leaving tomorrow, Hermione. Please, promise me you'll make it back. After the war, we can finally be together. You and I will find an apartment, we'll get married and have our honeymoon in Paris, just like you've always dreamed about. Promise, promise me you'll stay safe." Hermione let out a small sob.

"I promise, Fred."

_I'll find the words to say, before you leave me today._


End file.
